Creation
by Mkup
Summary: We all know the story of the great creation. Of how Din, Nayru, and Farore made this world's essence and beauty. It makes it seem as if the world were only made in bliss, and harmony. But no. There is more to this tragic tale.. Oneshot May make into story


**Disclaimed: I do not own Legend of Zelda. This is just a idea I thought up.**

**May need a bit of a open mind for this.**

* * *

We all know the story of the great creation. Of how Din, Nayru, and Farore made this world's essence and beauty. It makes it seem as if the world were only made in bliss, and harmony. And that the cruel minds, of mortals that crushed the ancient world, came as of late. But no... There is more to this tragic tale...

The great three, had smaller gods. Each their own. Their children, if you will. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. They were a mere idea at first. Something Nayru loved to roll around in her thoughts. The thought of having offspring, sounded absurd to her brethren. They thought the idea, silly. They only had eyes for their creation. They would frolic in the fields, with the wild animals, that took the shape of a large beast with sparkling mains, and tails, and paraded the ground with their crescent moon shaped feet. They played in the forests, with the small critters, that jumped along the ground, and the soaring birds that took to the skies. The mountains, were the wild beasts with their sharp tusks, hunted. And the rivers, and oceans, were the legless creatures were housed.

Yes. All was perfect in their own little world then. To selfish to even consider having another to share it with. But at one time it changed. Again Nayru brought forth the idea of having one to give their world's joys to. And this time Din listened. And a time later Farore listened.

And into the world came Power, Wisdom, and Courage.

Power, was the strongest of the three. He preferred the hunt apposed to the childish games of the forest, his brothers played. He was might, strength, and steadfast. He was not yet evil, for power, was simply a empty word. Strength, and rule had not yet come to his mind.

Wisdom, the brightest of the three. He took the ways of ideas. Of thoughts to make the world better. He had thoughts of a bigger place. Of a world that would have government, and people. Wisdom, made the concept of people. Wisdom did not yet know how his foolish ideas would plague his mothers, or in time to come, his people. But no, not yet was Wisdom, all powerful. Not yet was Wisdom, the cause of bloodshed.

And then Courage, the bravest of the three. He took to the forests of the world. To his brothers disgust, he took the form of a simple boy, whilst being a god, as his brethren took on the forms of tall, beautiful, all mighty, forms of people. Courage found his joys with the animals. The boy was always impulsive, kind, and brave, for he was created without a conscience. The voice to tell him wrong or right. The voice that tempted his brothers into fault. As gifts, he gave his brother Power, the horse and Wisdom, the owl. He thought of music, and how certain sounds would come from one action. Courage did not yet have the burning images of his dieing people, and not yet knew he would be fighting his brothers, in dark times to come...

But alas, like their mothers they grew lonely. Power, had no rule. Wisdom, had no student. And Courage, had no companion. And with that they asked their mother for these things.

The Hylians came first of all the races. The most resembled their creators. But then Wisdom found a small flaw in their attempts. "There is of course the man. But this offspring of the man, is far to close in resemblance to be of another race!" And the woman came into being, and then it was decided Wisdom, was indeed woman.

Next came the others. Power made the Gorons. Their strength and command, resembled their creator greatly. Power then sent them to a mountain, with the fiercest fire, claiming the element, and giving it to his mother Din.

Wisdom thought of people that lived in the rivers. And one day she put her idea to solid form. And before her, a Zora. With it's pinkish and blue tints, and long fins, she was repulsed by what she had created.

"Dearest sister, do not fret upon your creations, for the look lovely. Don't you see how they sparkle, and take to the water with such a peculiar way, so fluid and graceful, that we can not conceive with our limbs? Keep them sister. They are beautiful." Courage once told her, after seeing the glimmering Zora.

"Indeed brother. You are right. I shan't curse them any longer."

Courage, wanted a race, of children. Of ones who shared his fascinations. Ones who would not call him a silly one, if he found the beast with lank limbs, that loved to cling to his back, and think it was the most awesome creature. He wanted the Kokiri. But when he presented the idea to the great three, the laughed, and told him they were to much like the Hylians, and sent him off the make another race.

And Courage grew lonely while thinking. And one day, it struck him. He was in a clearing in the woods. He danced, and played, watching his shadow mimic his moves of perfections. He pretended that he was one of his creations. A friend. And finally as the sun sank in the sky, he grew even lonelier now his shadow was leaving his side. And his idea came. He did not want some amazing race, of people. Ones that would follow him to the ends of the earth. All he wanted his Kokiri, but he couldn't have them. No. Now he wanted his shadow. Alive like he was. He wanted his shadow to dance with him, without the threat of the moon to take him away. Yes. This child of light, wanted something of the dark.

And again he presented his idea. And again they thought him silly, and foolish for it. But he begged. Now more then anything he wanted his shadow. So they prepared to have it done. Nayru, was wary of this though. She foresaw that, not only would the shadow break the poor boy's heart but it would cause destruction, and chaos. But her sisters would not listen. And Courage's first true companion was born.

And the world was a peace again. But then, there was the problem of balance. Din saw how, so very far off their world was. It had no balance of good and evil. It held no law, and rulers, but barbaric people, Wisdom and Power, were not satisfied with. When Din informed her sisters, they knew what balance the world would need. They would need to put deities in the world. And it all started with Power, Wisdom and Courage.

And now the Triforce was conceived. Each piece designed for their first children. One for Power, one for Wisdom, and one for Courage. And they were sent into the world, as immortals. To keep peace and refuge.

Power, loved his strong tribe. Wisdom loved her intelligent people. And Courage loved his shadow. They would play games in the day, and share affections at night. Courage was ever faithful to his shadow, and his shadow to him. But his shadow's love and loyalties wavered. Power, found him.

Courage found another friend. His name was Faron. He was a good boy, and was always kind. He loved the forest, and the trees. He had a pet named Monkey, that would wrap his arms, around it's masters torso, and its tail would make a belt, on the boy's waist, and could make Courage give a giggle or two. And this boy Faron, had a god wrapped around his finger. But the god's shadow was jealous.

The shadow did not know how to comprehend this new emotion and ended up killing the poor boy. The first murder. Din, Nayru, and Farore, saw him a immediate threat, not knowing what to make of this new act. So they cast him away, a place long forgotten. And Courage was devastated. His tears, were unknown to the boy, before that time, so he feared them at first. But then saw their purpose, and they were soon flowing freely down his cheeks. Farore saw this, and knew what she was to do. She found her child's earlier plans, of the small tribe of children, the Kokiri.

With haste she made a haven in the forest, and the wood outside of it, so complex only her child, and his children would know their way through. And she created the Great Deku tree, to watch these children. Then she made the race. They resembled her beloved son, and had his immortal health, and qualities. They had no mental conscience, so Farore created the fairies for their use, but they still were not as good minded as Courage. And finally, she locked them away in forest. Away from the world's treacherous ways, and ill minds. And with a broken feeling, she watched her beloved Courage disappear with them, waiting to be called on for another time.

Wars broke out. Tens of them. Each Power, getting more ferocious then the last. Each Power, wanting more. And each Power, getting closer to his desire. He created another race. Ones that could live in the dry wastelands, and would follow him solely. The Gerudo. And with each war, Farore convinced her sisters to keep her beloved Courage away from it all.

Wisdom tried to stand firm, but Power soon grew to great. Civil war broke out amongst the people of Hyrule, and Power found the opportunity to strike. And he did just that. He erased Wisdom's memories of her accomplishments, and made her believe she was but, a petty princess. Power, was coming deadly close to winning out. And Farore knew it was time to call upon her child. Her boy she tried to make everything better for, but failed.

And Courage came out. Knowing nothing of his godliness. It became a war of time. Courage won out for a short time, but later, the blood feud continued. And replayed. A never ending track...

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it. This is going to be for a story, I'm writing, for LoZ. This is almost for a kind of opinion to see if my creation story could be at all relivent. If things don't line up feel free to tell me about it. I probably would have made it more, but I'm not sure yet.**

**And if your wondering why I made Courage, the innocent one while Wisdom is the tosser, is because wars are fought over for knowledge , and very easily does it control minds. I have other reasons, but I don't want to make a full blown out rant about this. **

**Ah yes. And anyone feeling squirmish about 'They would play games in the day, and shared affections at night.' If you took it a certain way, I am not going to say its a full blown out no. I'm rolling it around in my mind a bit. And very likely it might mean, certain intimacy. If you read legends about gods, and whatnot they have a lot of that kind of stuff. So I duno.**

**Sorry for some spelling mistakes. My spellcheck didn't feel like working properly. **


End file.
